


The Call

by ponie182



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponie182/pseuds/ponie182
Summary: Junior gets called up but there's something he must do first.
Relationships: Junior Reigns/Tani Rey
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first story so please be gentle. 
> 
> **I do not own any rights to the show or the characters.**

It was the middle of the night when Officer Junior Reign’s phone rang. The person on the other end told him his SEAL team was being called up for deployment.

As he was packing his go bag Junior picked up his phone, intending to call his best friend and Tani Rey, the woman he loved. As his thumb hovered over the send button, he thought back on the last two days and decided a phone call wasn’t enough. He had to see her. He scribbled a note to McGarrett, grabbed his keys, and was out the door.

The drive to Tani’s was quick. As he pulled into her drive, he worried briefly about waking her. Still, he knew he couldn’t leave without telling her exactly what she meant to him.

Junior made his way to the door and knocked, praying she heard him. After a couple of minutes the porch light came on and he heard the click of the lock.

Tani, still half asleep, opened the door and let him in. “Junes?” she asked. “What are you doing here? It’s 3 AM.”

“I’m sorry for waking you.” Junior replied. “I just got a call. I’m being deployed.”

Tani took the news like a punch in the stomach. She had just spent the last 24 hours thinking she had lost him, and now she here she was in the same place again.

Junior read the distress on her face and pulled her close. “After the last couple days, the last thing I want to do is leave, but I have to.”

Tani nodded. “I know.”

Junior didn’t want her thinking that he was bailing just when things were starting to get serious. He brushed his thumb across her cheek, catching a stray tear. “I will come home, Tani. And when I do, we’ll pick this up right here, I promise. I have to get going.”

“Hey, Junes. Be safe.” Tani called.

He looked back at her standing there in the moonlight, and knew there was one more thing he had to do. He went back and reached out to her, cupping her face in his hands. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. “I will” he whispered. He leaned his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she said, and kissed him again.

Tani stood in the door as he walked back to his car. She watched him leave, praying this would be an easy mission and he would be home soon.


	2. Authors Note

I hate when authors do this but I wanted to see if anyone would be willing to be my beta for this? I have someone looking over it but they are not familiar with the fandom. If you are willing just shoot me a private message. I am working on chapter 2 for this but it is not coming near as quickly as the first.


	3. Chapter 3

Three weeks, that's how long it had been since Junior had left. Three weeks since she'd been able to hear his voice, see his smile, but most importantly it had been three weeks since he had told her he loved her. Work had kept her busy thankfully which helped but today the office was quiet. Tani was trying to work on paperwork but her mind kept drifting, wondering what Junior was doing and worrying if he was okay. Just as she was about to give up and head home her phone rang, glad to have a distraction she answered without even glancing at the caller ID.

"Officer Rey."

"Hey, it's me." Came Junior's voice over the line.

"OMG Junes, how are you? Are you okay?"

"T slow down, I'm fine. We just finished our mission and are coming home."

"That's great what time are you landing?"

"Umm should be around midnight."

"I'll come to pick you up and drive you home."

"Tani you don't have to do that, it'll be late"

"Junior stop" Tani interrupted "I want to. I've missed you and can't wait to see you."

Junior smiled at hearing she had missed him "Okay I'll see you tonight. We're wheels up so I got to go. Oh, and Tani I've missed you too, see you soon."

As they hung up Tani couldn't help the smile that came to her face. Junior was safe, the mission was over and he was coming home. Walking out of the office she sent McGarrett a text letting him know that Junior was on his way home and that she was taking the rest of the day off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is nowhere near complete but as I've hit a wall I wanted to at least post what I had. I still am searching for a beta reader.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters.  
> Still needing a beta

Somewhere on a plane sat Junior finally on his way home after his SEAL mission. He’d only been gone for 3 weeks but it had felt like a lifetime. Letting his thoughts drift, he couldn’t help the goofy happy smile that spread over his face as they settled on Tani. Thinking back over the last two years he could pinpoint memories that lead to the shift in their relationship. From the first case they worked together, she’d kept him on his toes, asking him out for pancakes in the middle of the night. He had known then she would be an important person in his life, he just never could have guessed just how much.

His next thought was how quickly his protective side came out when she was involved. The case 5-0 worked with the bioweapon was just the first case of many. That case scared him, not for himself but her. Making sure she was okay became his top priority.

The day of the heatwave was the first time he had talked about his sister in years. Just having someone who would listen and try to fix the emotions he had felt showed him that she truly cared for him. At that moment as they walked back to HQ, he realized somewhere along the lines she had become his best friend.

The day he had taken her to mermaid camp was one he would never forget and how her face had lit up. He had never seen her happier and at that moment, he vowed to do whatever he could to keep that smile on her face. As she hugged his neck and kissed his cheek, he’d felt his heart flutter and knew things were changing for him.

The memory that came to him next was one that in his opinion changed the whole course of their friendship. Tani’s friend was getting married and she invited him as her plus one just as friends. With everything going on in his life at the time he was more than happy to go. The night was wonderful, they ate, drank, danced and then everything changed. As a slow song came on Tani had stepped into his arms, the look into her eyes changed and he felt everything shift between them from best friends to something more.

After that things in his life had gotten complicated what with the parole hearing, his dad and so many other things, but through all that Tani had remained ever at his side. As he came to the present he thought about the last month and how it had taken him getting kidnapped and almost killed for them to take the leap. Looking back though he realized it wasn’t a leap at all but a small step forward.

Tani made it to the airport about 2 minutes before Junior’s plane landed. She was beyond excited to have him home. Making her way over to a mall group of people waiting by the fence just as the plane became visible descending out of the sky.

Watching as everyone started getting off the plane Tani quickly spotted Junior.  
“Junior!” she cried with a huge smile.

Hearing his name Junior scanned the group for the one person he wanted to see the most. Spotting her he broke away from the group and dropped his go-bag. As Tani made her way to him, he reached out and wrapped her in his arms.

Finally, he was home.


End file.
